


奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion【番外2】

by Lux0310



Series: 奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion【Chinese Version】 [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swimming, Swimming Competition, Swimming Pools
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux0310/pseuds/Lux0310





	

“Niall Horan，这是你第一次参加奥运会，有什么感想可以说一说吗？”

“Niall Horan，首次奥运便夺金，可以分享一下你此时的心情吗？”

“Niall Horan，今年你才满17岁，非常年轻，那么对于你运动生涯的下一步有什么计划吗？”

“Niall Horan，你在半决赛中的成绩并不靠前，是在保留实力吗？还是在决赛中使用了洪荒之力？”

“Niall Horan，……”

“Niall Horan，……”

“Niall Horan，……”

... ...

... ...

这阵势不出意料地将小金毛吓了个正着。

不然怎么说这奥运记者中，最强的必数采访游泳队的了。

毕竟，游泳运动员是公认的“听力不好”、“视力不佳”且“上了岸脑子不太好使”。

毕竟，人家天天泡在水池里，摇摇头，说不定能听见大海的声音噢【手动doge脸

蓄势待发的记者群显然已经做好了重复重复再重复解释解释再解释的准备。

“哎！你去哪儿！”

女孩趁着课间休息，捂着校服口袋跑到没人注意的教学楼后坪，赶紧开手机。

废话，今天是偶像夺冠后的首次新闻发布会，她能不看？！！

之前看偶像夺冠的现场直播，那看得叫一个惊心动魄热血沸腾！

顶着被教育处主任发现的压力她也要看

哼

首次参加发布会，并且是以他为主角的。

坐在长桌中间位置都是小金毛简直紧张到爆。

还好赛前，主教练教了他很多在采访中回答的技巧和细节。

他紧张地捏着桌上的话筒支架，抿了抿嘴，不敢开口说话。

眼神不自主地在会议室两侧寻找着什么。

Zayn站在两侧的过道边。

他今天没有穿运动服，只是套了件休闲风的浅灰色外套，两手抱胸，一脸轻松的样子。

没有人注意到他。

看着紧张得快哭了的小金毛，他只是扬了扬下巴，露出一个温柔的微笑。

Niall试着调整自己的状态。

他喉结上下滑动了一下，才颤颤地开了口。

他照着主教练告诉他的话去回答那些迎面（如狂风暴雨般）扑来的问题。

细腻、真实的话语（并且出乎意料的听力良好、视觉敏锐，不需要重复和解释）让记者们也对他的回答非常满意。

整场发布会的气氛很和谐（并且进度快得不要不要的）

“Niall Horan，你最想感谢的人是谁呢？有什么话想对他说吗？”

“最想感谢的人，应该是我的教练Mr.Zayn Malik.”

说这话时，刚刚还一脸严肃认真的小金毛，嘴角微微上扬，语气也变得柔和起来。

“他对我很严格，一直都是强调高标准·严要求，这让我成长得非常快，我很感谢他这么用心地培养我。训练低谷时期，他一直在鼓励和包容我。我知道他为我今天的成绩感到骄傲，但同时我也为能够成为他底下的队员而感到非常非常自豪。没有他，也就没有今天的我。”

站在一旁的Zayn在接受众人投来的或惊讶或羡慕的目光同时，脸上保持着【老人家式·微笑】。

不过，其内心OS是：

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

在此情境下，发布会的专业主（zhu）持（gong）人也乘（shun）便（shui）行（tui）事（zhou）地说：“那我们也请教练上来吧，好吗？”

Zayn在众人的关注中，带着微笑走到小金毛身边。

“Niall Horan是一个非常优秀的运动员，虽然外界有很多人说他的生理条件在游泳比赛中不占优势，但我觉得他的勤奋和天赋是他今天能够在奥运赛场上夺得金牌的关键所在。我很看好他今后的发展，相信他会在更多赛场上大放异彩。”

Zayn的语气中不自觉透露出他内心的骄傲。

“当然，我很喜欢他。今后，我会一直做他的教练，在他的人生路上永远支持他、包容他。”

他忽然伸手搂住小金毛的肩膀，转头看向他。

“或许，我还会担当更重要的角色。”

他神秘地一笑。

“因为，我们现在是恋人关系。”

在所有人的惊呼中，Zayn快速地亲上Niall的唇，享受这第一个光明正大的吻。

所以顶着被教育处主任发现的压力，忍受直播卡成PPT的烦躁，然后她看见了什么？！！

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

教学楼后坪传来不明尖叫声。


End file.
